Trading Lives and Places:Part 1
by FatBoy
Summary: Harry and Dudley change lives and bodies as a mystery man changes them!


Chapter 1 As the old man watched the two boys fighting over something he knew what he had to do.He had to switch their lives all together.It would be perfect.This one would go here and the other would go their.And they would then learn how bad each got it.As the old man got up you could see that something fell out onto the ground.It was his wand.He quickly picked it up and glided behind a tree from were Harry and Dudley were fighting.Harry had called Dudley fat and said he looked like a baby whale.And Dudley said that Harry was a four eyed freak.The man knew that this would be a tough year for them.He could tell by a mile that this would be an unforgetible year.As he started to walk to Harry and Dudley he transfigured himself into a man who was fat and tall and remarkably looked a whole lot like Harry and Dudley.As they watched him he made a grin that sent shivers down their backs.He was up to something.They had no idea of what was goin to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry started to feel the change in his body.He was twisting and turning with change.He could feel his normally small feet grow into fat chubby ones.His legs once really skinny were now wide and round with fat.His stomach was starting to get less tight and muscular.It started to strech and strech into a big ball of fat.It jiggled and flopped upo and down as Harry was jumping up and down with anger and disgust.His chest once flat began to get chubby and soon he had boobs that would poke someones eye out.His small face bagan to widen and strech,it was now fat and just pinkish.He looked down in the puddle next to him.He saw his reflexion as Dudley!  
  
Dudley's body shrank with this weirdness.It was weird looking at him doin this because of his weight being so huge.When he was finished shrinking he now looked exactly like Harry.  
  
Now the once tall,skinny,Harry is now fat,chubbishly blubberishly,shory Dudley.And Dudley once really fat and wide were skinny and muscular.He finally felt the way he always wanted to feel sometime.He was skinny.Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley switched bodies.  
  
The tall fat man just laughed with his work.He did what he was out to do.He turned the high life style fatboy into the hard knocked life skinny boy.And turned Harry from skinny little lonely Cinderella to the HUGE,fatboy that Dudley was.Now he spoke with laughter for the first time."Well Harry Potter,and Dudley Dursley.Look at each other.Yall have now just changed lives.How do you feel?"Dudley blurted out,"Um. . .what did you do to me?Who are you?Once my father finds out about this he is going to kick your ass!"The man grinned and replied,"Their's nothing he can do.He isn't a wizard.And if yall do tell anyone your stuck like that for life.And their will be no returning back to your nornal lives.So lets set the facts.Harry,no i mean Dudley . ."looking at the new Harry in Dudley's body."you will be going to smeltings and go to school their for this next year.Harry. . "looking at Dudley"you will be going to Hogwarts.Any questions gentlemen?"Harry said,"Yes,how can we change back?"The man anwsered,"Yall will live each others lives for the next year at each other's school's.I will determine if you felt the true experience of being that person and change you back if you learned an anwser.Well i have to go,i will be checking up on you for the rest of the summer and the school year.Toodles."And then apparated out of their."Harry,I mean Dudley have fun being me.Because your going to need all the fun you can have.Hahahahaha!"the real Dudley said."Dudley,don't you go and mess up my life at Hogwarts.I will kicked you fat white ass if you do."Harry said grabbing Dudley's body and shaking it."Don't you mean Harry,Dudley!?!"Dudley said with a laugh.  
  
This is not going to be a good year,Harry thought.  
  
  
A/N:So how did you like it?Please tell me.I know i haven't finished my other series and probably never will.I have more fun writing this.And to yall who know that guy who wrote the other series about Harry and Dudley switching places.I got permission from him to do this.And to those of you who have read Draco Potter and Harry Malfoy,i am not copying him.I just got the idea from him.This is going in no direction to him.Well the fatboy is signing off.Bu bye.Happy bellies!  
  
-FATBOY 


End file.
